


Alfas Ficam dentro do Kabe-don

by ProjetoAniverse, The_Gold_girl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Aniverse, Comedy, F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gold_girl/pseuds/The_Gold_girl
Summary: Todos os anos, no dia dos namorados, alfas e betas se declaravam aos seus parceiros. Essa era um tradição que tinham na Academia Ninja.Kushina esperava ansiosamente que Minato se declarasse para ela, porém até hoje, nada de declaração, sempre era evitada nesse dia. Dessa vez Kushina não iria esperar, e dai que ela era ômega? Se Minato não desse o primeiro passo, ela daria.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato & Uchiha Fugaku, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto & Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 2





	Alfas Ficam dentro do Kabe-don

Na época em que estava na Academia Ninja, Kushina sempre via casais se formando. Um alfa se declarando para seu ômega, e betas fazendo o mesmo.

O Dia dos Namorados era um dos dias em que o "dever do ninja" era esquecido um pouco de lado, e o romantismo poderia atuar mais fortemente. Os feromônios, olhares apaixonados e declarações crescem absurdamente nesse dia.

Ela como a ômega que era, também esperava que alguém se declarasse para si, mais especificamente, Minato Namikaze. Um alfa, prodígio em força e inteligência, discípulo de Jiraya e pessoa em quem Kushina tinha uma paixão desde a primeira semana que conversaram, quando ainda tinha 13 anos.

\- Mikoto! - chamou ao ver uma amiga de longe. - Não havia te visto.

\- Ohayo, Kushina - Uma morena cumprimentou calmamente, como era de sua personalidade ômega. - Ah, eu estava com o Fugaku.

— Achei que ele e o Minato tinham saído…

— Saíram, sim, de madrugada. Mas voltaram já faz horas — disse, logo fazendo uma pausa. — Ah, não. Não me diga que ele está te evitando novamente?

— Se você diz para eu não dizer — Se rendeu, fazendo um movimento de zíper sobre a boca. — O que esse alfa tem, hein?

— Ai, amiga, quem sabe ele esteja inseguro… Dá um tempinho para ele — Mikoto falou tentando apaziguar a Uzumaki.

— Tempo? O desgraçado teve mais de cinco anos de "tempinho", tebane — resmungou, fazendo Mikoto suspirar.

Ah, esse ponto é importante! Na Academia Ninja, alfas e betas se declaram para seus pares no Dia dos Namorados. Mikoto e Fugaku começaram a namorar lá, porém, Minato sempre desaparecia no dia.

Outro ponto: faziam três anos que tinham se formados "Gennins". Agora, já eram "Chunnins", indo conquistar o cargo de "Jounnins", e todo Dia dos Namorados, Minato a evitava, ele já sendo Jounnin.

Kushina suspirou.

— Não faça nada de extravagante, Kushina — avisou Mikoto. — Deixe o alfa tomar as redias da situação, ômegas tem que esperar.

A outra mulher apenas assentiu, fazendo uma careta.

— Vamos deixar isso de lado. Você vem comigo para o mercado? Tenho que comprar algumas coisas. — Ela sabe que qualquer tentativa de distrair a ruiva será meio vã, mas tenta mesmo assim.

— Não, não, eu vou… Arrumar o cabelo. — Inventou de última hora. Mikoto provavelmente não acreditou, mas se fez, não falou nada, saindo depois de se despedir.

Era de conhecimento geral que quando mais nova, Kushina odiava seus longos cabelos ruivos, mas depois de ser sequestrada (um assunto que até hoje é evitado), começou a ter um estranho carinho pelos seus fios exóticos. 

Kushina bufou nervosa. Sinceramente, se tivesse que escolher, ela odiaria o Minato e a sensação desconfortavelmente apertada, quente e acelerada que ele a fazia sentir toda vez que estava por perto, quase não conseguia respirar nesses momentos, seu coração batendo forte contra sua caixa torácica.

Esse motivo era mais que suficiente para que ela odiasse o loiro, porém, sabia que aquilo não era nada chegado ao ódio, era o sentimento de paixão, um sentimento que ela vinha cultivando todos esses anos.

Quando aconteceu? Nem Kushina saberia dizer com certeza. 

Lembrava-se de que quando o viu da primeira vez, achava-o muito feminino para um garoto e quando descobriu que ele era um alfa, ficou completamente incrédula. Lembrava-se de ter começado uma amizade com ele depois de saber que ele era seu "rival", já que também queria ser Hokage, mas talvez o sentimento tenha começado a passar de apenas amizade, no dia em que havia sido sequestrada. Ele a resgatou quando se sentiu imponente e com medo, quando achava que tudo aquilo era por causa daqueles ridículos cabelos vermelhos e posição de ômega, mas Minato apareceu e disse que foi apenas por causa do seu cheiro doce e dos fios vermelhos que caíram, e que ele foi capaz de a encontrar. Que ele sentiria saudade, que seus cabelos eram lindos e que ela era sim, importante.

Se fosse para chutar, Kushina chutaria que foi ali que se apaixonou, foi ali que começou a gostar de seus cabelos, eram sua própria versão do "Akai Ito", o fio vermelho que unia as almas gêmeas.

Perdida nesses pensamentos, piscou confusa quando viu Fugaku ao longe. Resolveu se aproximar, quem sabe ele poderia ter visto Minato.

Mas, quando se aproximava, sua caça apareceu, Minato Namikaze começou a conversar tranquilamente com o Uchiha, como se não tivesse nada de importante para fazer no dia de hoje. Kushina estreitou os olhos, lembrando-se da fala de Mikoto e a repetindo mentalmente como um mantra, enquanto tentava atravessar despercebida: 

" _Deixe o alfa tomar as redias da situação, ômegas tem que esperar_ ," repetiu pela primeira vez, indo para perto de uma sombra.

" _Deixe o alfa tomar as redias da situação, ômegas tem que esperar_." Ela era uma ômega, não deveria ser afobada em relação a isso, estava quase do outro lado, talvez até o final do dia Minato a iria surpreender.

" _Deixe o alfa tomar as redias da situação, ômegas tem que esperar_." Ele só precisa de um tempinho a mais, todos precisam desse tempinho...

" _Deixe o alfa tomar as redias da situação, ômegas te-_ " Ômega tem é nada! Tempinho a mais o caralho! 

Tão vermelha quanto a "Pimenta Vermelha" poderia ser, ela deu a volta, indo novamente para o lado oposto da rua. Minato e Fugaku, tão distraídos como estavam, nem notaram o perigo se aproximando.

— ...Não hoje? — Fugaku perguntava.

— Até parece que "ela" aceitaria, ou melhor, gostaria de… — O loiro debocha.

— NAMIKAZE MINATO! — gritou se anunciando, o citado travou no lugar, nem completando a frase que tinha em mente.

— Se ferrou, Minato — Fugaku disse, dando alguns passos para trás, se afastando do alfa loiro enquanto a ômega se aproximava.

— Uh, acho que deu minha hora… — o Namikaze disse começando a imitar o amigo e andar para trás, tentando manter distância de Kushina.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum! — Ela contrapôs, o prensando contra a parede. — Alguns minutos de atraso não são nada para o "Raio Amarelo de Konoha".

Minato engoliu em seco, olhou para o chão, os lados, e o céu acima deles, pensou em pular, era um ninja afinal. Mas, desistiu da ideia quando a parede rachou atrás de si, tamanha a força que a ômega estava impondo.

— Olá, Kushina, faz tempo que não nos vemos, né? O que deseja? — Fez-se de sonso.

— Não se faça de besta comigo, Namikaze Minato! — Se Minato pudesse prever que estaria naquela situação nem teria parado para falar com Fugaku, santo Rikudou. — Todo santo dia dos namorados você me evita como a peste e no outro dia chega com essa cara de anjo sonso pra cima de mim!

Minato ouvia quieto. Não parecia que se daria bem se falasse.

— Isso me deixa confusa, seu idiota. Eu não sei se você me evita pois não quer que sejamos algo ou se me evita pois não quer me rejeitar — Ainda bem que a rua estava deserta naquele horário, era uma cena estranha: uma ômega subjugando um alfa, ainda mais um ninja alfa prodígio como Minato. — Eu tô cansada, já! Me fale o que pensa e se gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto de você e pare de ser assim, senhor alfa! 

Respirando fundo, Minato tentou parar de pensar que estava no lado de dentro de um _Kabe-don_ e para piorar era Kushina que estava o prensando.

— Uh, eu realmente acho que tinha jeitos menos agressivos de se declarar, Kushina-chan. — Talvez brincar não fosse uma boa escolha na hora. — Mas, eu entendi. Eu nunca pensei em te rejeitar, nunca mesmo. Na verdade desde a Academia, eu-

— Espera aí. — Kushina interrompeu. — Você quer dizer que corresponde aos meus sentimentos?

— Sim…? — Agora estando meio perdido, tentou voltar à sua fala. — Voltando… eu sempre admirei sua força e sua personalidade, pensava em como-

— Você me correspondeu esse tempo todo e nunca, NUNCA, veio falar comigo? — Interrompeu mais uma vez.

— É… — Respire fundo Minato, 1… 2… 3… — Eu não sabia como falar… como me declarar para você, então sempre que o dia chega-

— O dia dos Namorados, você diz?

— Sim, sim. Sempre que o dia dos namorados chegava, eu saia e tentava comprar algo ou formular um jeito de te p-

— Eu fiquei te esperando por mais de sete anos e você estava com medo, Minato! — gritou esbaforida.

— Medo, não! Apenas não sabia como falar. — Começou a se sentir mais desconfortável ainda, preso naquele _Kabe-don_. — Eu estava pensando em falar com você hoje, mas aí você apareceu e-

— Você se declararia para mim hoje? — Se afastou finalmente libertando o alfa, a marca da sua mão afundada na parede apenas fez Minato querer se afastar rápido dali.

— Sim…

— Ótimo! — Kushina comemorou, seu interior explodindo em excitação e felicidade. — Vem!

Minato se viu sendo puxado pela rua a fora. — Ein? Para onde vamos?

— Vamos nos encontrar com Mikoto, ela provavelmente está com Fugaku também, tebane!

— Pra quê?

— Para anunciar nosso namoro, oras!

— Estamos namorando? — Ao perguntar isso, a ômega a sua frente parou bruscamente. Será que tinha falado merda?

— Você disse que correspondia os meus sentimentos, então, logicamente estaríamos namorando, não é?

— É… claro, claro — O sorriso nervoso foi a resposta. — Tenho que me acostumar ao título, apenas isso.

— Okay!! Vamos logo! Mikoto ainda deve estar no mercado, tebane!  


_**Anos depois...** _

一 Quando vocês começaram a namorar, mamãe? Como foi que o papai se declarou para a senhora? 一 Naruto perguntou, como sempre, curioso.

Kushina riu para a curiosidade do filho.

一 Não, não foi seu pai que se declarou. Foi eu. 一 informou. 一 É uma história bem confusa e agora que paro pra pensar, bem engraçada para mim, acredita que teve até um _Kabe-don_ envolvido? Tebane!

一 Sério? 一 Bem, assim era até mais fácil de imaginar. Seu pai pedindo sua mãe o levava a imaginar como sua mãe tinha reagido e isso lhe dava uma confusão, o contrário parecia mais aceitável.

一 Pois é! — A ruiva riu com a lembrança.

一 Me conta? 

一 Agora não. Você tem que dormir, amanhã tem aula. 一 Lançou um olhar meio firme para não abrir espaço para discussões. 一 Quando você chegar amanhã eu te conto, que tal? 

一 Okay, dattebayo! 一 Sorriu contente com a resolução, seu sorriso era igual ao de Kushina e a mulher tinha orgulho em ver como era bonito.

一 Boa noite, Naruto.

一 Oyasuminasai, okaa-chan 一 A criança respondeu se ajeitando na cama. Kushina saiu, fechou a porta e foi para seu quarto, Minato estava lendo um livro já deitado no seu lado da cama.

一 Ele estava querendo saber do começo do nosso namoro 一 a ruiva informou, indo para seu lugar na cama

一 Meu Rikudou do Céu… você contou para ele? 一 A voz suave do loiro era relaxante aos ouvidos de Kushina (só não quando ela estava de TPM, ali até a voz de Minato era horrível, como o homem conseguia sempre se manter tão calmo? Era irritante! P.S.: Quando passava ela se desculpava com seu marido)

一 Não, hoje não. Quem sabe amanhã 一 brincou.

一 Espero não estar na hora!

一 Vou garantir que esteja. 一 Piscou marota.

一 Ao menos exclua a parte do _Kabe-don_.

一 Já contei que aconteceu, sem volta 一 Riu levemente. 一 Ai, ai, é bom relaxar no fim de um dia sufocante. 一 Kushina desabafou.

一 Concordo. 一 O loiro se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa de sua esposa, logo depois fechando o livro e apagando as luzes 一 Boa noite, Kushina.

一 Oyasumi, Minato 一 respondeu baixo.

**Author's Note:**

> Quem fez a betagem maravilhosa foi a linda da @DudaMidoriya_02 (deixando claro q os @ são do Spirit..) obg!  
> É isso, até ♡


End file.
